Naruto Fanfiction Part 1: A Lie of a Name
by Kitzie Woodside
Summary: Naruto and all his friends discover this girl that disappeared 10 years ago. As she learns to become a ninja, secrets of her past leak out. Just who is this girl?


Chapter 1

The Survivor

"This is the lamest mission I've ever been on". Naruto complained loudly. "Why on earth do we have to investigate a break in at a bogus mine".

"Naruto, you weren't listening to the Hokage at all were you". Sakura said annoyed.

"Sure I was. This man got injured from a break in at a mine. Big deal, why don't they just send the police force to investigate!" Naruto said.

"Idiot, you missed the whole point of what the Hokage said. It wasn't a normal break in, the injured guy described being attacked by someone with incredible ninja skills". Sasuke said in his monotone voice.

"Cool! So we really are on a mission against ninjas!" Naruto said delighted.

"Idiot". Sasuke said. "You still don't get it do you".

"Get what?" Naruto asked confused."What it means to be a ninja". Sasuke smirked.

"Well bring it on Sasuke, I'll take you anytime and-".

"Hold it Naruto we've only just arrived. I don't want you two to be fighting already". Kakashi said stepping in between the two of them. Naruto and Sasuke stuck their noses up at each other. They walked into the hospital were the injured man lay. He looked as if someone had beaten him to a pulp. His arms were wrapped all the way down to his fingers. He wore a cast around his left leg, and he had a large bandage across his forehead. There was already blood seeping through his tightly wrapped head.

"What happened to you?" Naruto said surprised and disgusted at the same time.

Sakura glared at Naruto, with a look as if it said 'weren't you listening to the whole conversation we just had'. Naruto immediately shut-up, realizing his pitiful mistake.

"Hello, we are the ninja's from the Hidden Leaf you sent for an investigation. My name is Kakashi; this is Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. Could you tell us what happened that night Mr. Nameio?" Kakashi asked politely.

"Well I was doing my nightly rounds locking everything up, when I saw someone still working in the gold mine. I tapped him on the shoulder, telling him he should go back home and that I was closing up. All of a sudden he turns around and I am brutally kicked in the side. He sent me flying, and I crashed into the opposite wall. I had no idea what was going on, but I realized how dangerous he was and I tried to run. He wouldn't let me go though. As soon as I turned he was right there in front of me. I knew he must not be from around here because he was so fast. I immediately assumed he was a ninja. I knew I had to get away, but every way I turned, I found him right in front of me again pushing me back. He finally got me when he hit me in the head. All I remember was falling over and blacking out. Then I woke up here yesterday with a piercing headache".

Mr. Nameio droned on.

"Well that certainly sounds like a ninja attack. Could you possibly tell us where this gold mine is, and we shall go and investigate immediately". Kakashi said.

"Yes, please do. If this country loses any more of its gold I fear the worst for it. We have little food, and that mine is our only hope. You can find the mine by the south end of stone bridge". Mr. Nameio pleaded.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi didn't waste any time. They went straight over to the gold mine.

"So the plan is to just keep watch, for anything we see suspicious. Don't attack until I say so. Got it, Naruto!" Kakashi explained.

"Why are you only telling me?" Naruto asked.

"Because I know you'll be the one who will jump out at the thief as soon as you see him. So I'm asking that you'll restrain yourself".

"Sure, sure". Was all Naruto said.

As soon as they arrived at the mine, they all stood there horror struck. Mr. Nameio had described this place as the source for all the country's wealth, but it looked so run down and old it was almost falling to pieces.

"Why would anyone want to steal anything from here? It's got almost nothing left!" Sakura said gloomily.

"I'll make that guy pay for stealing from the less fortunate!" Naruto vowed.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Always the same". He said.

As they investigated inside, it seemed to be in even worse conditions. The walls had been too overworked, and threatened to crumble at the slightest touch.

"I don't think we should hang around waiting in here. It would be too dangerous if we got into a fight here." Kakashi said looking around nervously at the ceiling.

They all moved to the outside, and took their hiding places among the shadows. All they could do was wait to see if the thief would turn up again. Sure enough, after only an hour or so, they heard the sound of footsteps. Naruto fidgeted in his spot. More than anything, he wanted to leap out and pay for what that thief had done. The footsteps grew louder, and finally a shadowy figure made its way through the forest leading to the mine. It was creeping towards Sasuke, holding a kunai at the steady. Sasuke wasn't moving, he didn't know that the thief was right behind him. The thief charged into a run, ready to bring Sasuke down. Sasuke turned around noticing someone approaching at the last second but he was too late. Naruto couldn't hold on much longer, and rage was boiling up inside him, ready to burst at any second. Naruto leapt out at the thief and flung him to the ground landing on top of him…or her.

"What the-" Naruto half shouted, half choked with shock.

" Let me go! I don't want to go back. Please I'll do anything I promise!" The girl pleaded struggling to free herself from Naruto's grasp. She had light blue eyes with silvery gray hair down to her waist. She was shorter than Naruto, but she seemed tiny and delicate. She wore nothing but a dark blue dress.

"Hold it, what are you doing? Are you the one who's been stealing the gold?" Naruto asked.

"Huh, gold-"

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked.

"Wait, you're not one of Seito's guards!" The girl said looking surprised and relieved.

At this Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi were even more confused.

"Let go of her Naruto. Obviously she isn't the thief". Kakashi ordered Naruto.

Naruto leaped off of her and the girl stood up.

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked.

"Who are you?" She only answered back.

Kakashi sighed. "Looks like we have to explain ourselves first. We're from the Hidden Leaf village on a mission investigating a break in at this gold mine. You don't happen to know anything about it do you?"

"A break in? Oh that must be where he got those gold chemicals from". The girl said as she shivered.

"I think you better explain yourself". Kakashi said, stepping in closer making sure she wouldn't run away.

"So where are you from exactly?" Sasuke asked interested.

"Ummm… well… I'm not really sure how to explain".

"Start with a name". Sakura encouraged.

"Well… see that could be a bit difficult too".

Everyone stared at the girl with a look of utter confusion on their faces.

Chapter 2

22

"I think you better start from the beginning". kakashi said.

"Well. Ever since I remember I've been tested on, used as a practice doll, and alone. I don't know where I came from, and I was never given a name, just a number. I'm number 22. There's been about 21 other kids before me that he performed tests on too. The others didn't survive his tests, and I'm the only one left You guys caught me when I finally managed to escape. I mistook you for one of Seito's guards. He's the one that runs the whole lab, and mostly likely your thief."

"You poor thing!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Please take me with you, anywhere is better than here right now, but I promise I won't get in your way! Please, I have been trained in some ninja skills, so I'll be able to keep up with you!" The girl was down on her knees pleading with all her might, tears streaming down her face.

'This girl reminds me of something strangely familiar. I feel like I've known her before, but that's impossible. She's been a guinea pig all her life, unless-' Kakashi thought to himself.

"All right, change in plans, we're going to take her back to the village". Kakashi announced.

"What?! What about the thief!" Naruto exclaimed.

"This is much more important". Kakashi said. Naruto stared at the girl in disbelief. How important was she? _Who_ on earth was she?

"We haven't introduced ourselves yet!" Sakura exclaimed. "I'm Sakura; this is Sasuke, Naruto and our Sensei Kakashi"

"Nice to meet you all. Thank you so much for helping me!"

"We need to give you a name for the time being". Sasuke said. "How about Keiara?"

"That's so pretty. I love it! Thank you Sasuke!"

Sasuke blushed, but quickly turned around hiding his face.

"Yeah, Keiara's a great name. It suits you really well!" Naruto said trying to get her attention away from Sasuke.

"Umm… thank you".

They made their way back to the village.

"Wow Keiara, you really do know some ninja moves. You can run almost as fast as us!" Naruto said as they ran through the trees. Keiara smiled and blushed.

When they arrived at the village, they went straight over to report to the Hokage.

As soon as they made it back to the Hokage, Kakashi explained the situation. When he was done the Hokage looked on in disbelief.

"Could it be…?" The Hokage said. "Keiara, you really don't have any memory of before you were at the Seito's lab?"

Keiara shook her head, wondering what was going on.

"Are you saying you might know who she is?" Naruto shouted.

"Possibly. If you don't mind we would like to perform a couple of DNA tests on you to find out".

Keiara began shivering, and she began taking long heavy breathes. "No, no. Please anything but more tests. I don't think I can stand to be tested on any more".

"That's right. You can't make her go through any more tests, especially since she was a guinea pig since before she can remember". Sasuke said standing up for Keiara. Keiara looked at Sasuke, and she mouthed the words thank you to him. He just merely nodded and stared the Hokage down.

"Alright, I'm sorry. I didn't think about that. If you do not wish to take the tests, there is no need. Perhaps you shall discover who you really are on your own some day". The Hokage said.

"Thank you". Keiara said, beginning to calm down a little bit.

"Now if you don't mind. I need to speak to Kakashi privately about something". Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Keiara walked out of the room.

"Well, what do think Kakashi? Do you think it might be her? The missing girl of the Kiame clan?" The Hokage asked.

"I think so. Everything fits in. But I still don't think we can trust her yet".

"Yes, you're right about that. Keep an eye on her will you".

"Yes sir".

Chapter 3

The Race For Keiara

"Where are you going to be staying Keiara?" Sasuke asked.

"Umm, I hadn't even thought about that". She answered.

"Me! She can live with me for now!" Naruto said jumping up and down.

"Idiot!" Sakura shouted, and punched Naruto in the face, sending him flying and crashing into a wall.

"Oww, what was that for?" Naruto moaned.

"She'll be staying with me, you pervert!" Sakura yelled.

"What? why?" Naruto complained.

"Idiot". Sakura and Sasuke both said and walked away.

"Hey Keiara, you want to come training with us today?" Sasuke asked.

"Okay, but are you sure I won't get in your way". Keiara asked.

"You seemed like a pretty good ninja when you were running through the forest, not a lot of weak ninjas can run that fast for a long period of time". Sasuke answered back.

"Yeah, you were really fast!" Naruto said. Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto.

"That's what I just said idiot".

"Well. Who cares what you say. I'm sure Keiara doesn't care whatever you say" Naruto smirked back. Sasuke swore at Naruto under his breath, but said no more because he knew it would just lead to a stupid argument.

When they got to the training grounds Kakashi announced they were learning tree climbing. They all argued that they'd done this a million times before, but Kakashi wanted to see just how good she really was. Keiara tried her best and ran straight towards the tree, managed to get two steps up, and fell flat on her back. Naruto and Sasuke were at her side in a matter of seconds.

"Are you alright Keiara?" Naruto asked.

"I think I hit my head, but I'll be alright". she said. Sasuke patted her back and helped her on her feet again. She wobbled a bit on her side, but Sasuke had a firm grip around her waist and held her steady.

"Maybe you should sit down again". Sasuke asked. Naruto was quietly fuming by himself, jealous that Sasuke was the one holding Keiara up .

"I'll help". Naruto announced. He grabbed Keiara's hand and pulled her over to a log to sit on. Sasuke just merely looked annoyed. Keiara felt Kakashi's harsh eyes on her.

"I'm sorry, I let you down". Keiara apologized.

"No, no…no need to apologize, I was merely wondering if you were okay?" Kakashi said. 'It didn't make sense, the Kiame clan was believed to have amazing powers, this couldn't possibly be the same girl?' Kakashi thought to himself.

"I'm fine now. I think I can try again." All throughout the training Keiara still felt kakashi's harsh eyes on her, as if he was analyzing her. By the end of the day, Keiara had managed to get to five steps up the tree plus a few more cuts and bruises. That day Sasuke and Naruto both walked Keiara home.

"Really…both of you guys didn't have to come. I can walk fine now". At that Keiara tripped over the sidewalk, and fell onto her face. Sasuke helped her up yet again and held her close with his arm around her waist.

"You sure about that?" He smirked. Keiara blushed and looked away.

When they got to Keiara's house, she gave each of them a hug and thanked them for being such a great help.

"No problem". Sasuke smiled.

"I'll help anytime! Believe it!" Naruto said with a thumbs up. Keiara giggled at his remark and went inside. For the next two weeks they went training together everyday. And everyday Sasuke and Naruto would be waiting outside her house to walk with her to the training grounds. One Saturday morning they were both waiting outside of Keiara's house.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here? We don't have training today". She asked.

"Just came to see how you were doing". Sasuke answered.

"Oh… fine thanks."

"You want to go get some breakfast, my treat?" Sasuke asked.

"No fair! I was gonna ask her to have breakfast with me!" Naruto shouted.

"Well too slow loser".

" Well then I'm gonna-"

"Wait! Hang on a second. It's really sweet that you guys are both fighting over me, but I'd love to go out for breakfast with both of you. So how about Naruto takes me out for breakfast, and Sasuke takes me out for lunch?" Keiara suggested.

"Whatever". Sasuke said.

"Yippee! I get her first!" Naruto said jumping in the air. Sasuke rolled his eyes, and whispered into Keiara's ear "I'll pick you up at noon".

Chapter 4

A Day Full of Food and Love

Keiara was beginning to regret what she had done when Naruto began talking about all the things he was going to have for breakfast, pulling her by her hand. Apparently, all Naruto seemed to eat was ramen, which sickened Keiara. She ended up giving her whole breakfast to him, which he gobbled up with another two bowls. She couldn't believe anyone could eat so much. The whole time at breakfast, Naruto was talking about how he was going to become Hokage, and prove to the village that he really was amazing. He told her about his childhood, and she had to admit it was pretty sad, and almost brought a tear to her eyes. At the end of their date, Naruto hugged Keiara goodbye and ran off shouting that they should do it again sometime. Keiara was almost relieved when she saw Sasuke coming down the road. He always looked so cool and handsome with his jet black hair, and his hands in his pants pockets. As he caught her eye, he smiled a huge lopsided smile as if he wasn't quite yet used to smiling. It almost made him look even cuter.

"How'd it go?" He asked her.

"Well, lets just say I think I need some real food".

Sasuke just smiled and slipped his hand into hers. He led her into town a bit more and suddenly took a turn off the road.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"You'll see". He smirked. He led her into the woods, and then into a clearing, where a picnic blanket and food lay on the grass.

"Wow, this is amazing… you did this for me? Thank you". She squeezed his hand.

"I'm glad you like it. I don't usually do these things, so it pretty much took me the whole morning to do all this and make the food".

"You made the food too! Wow, this is the nicest thing anybody has ever done for me". She quickly kissed Sasuke on his cheek and sat. He blushed and sat down too, quickly gulping down some food to occupy himself. Keiara ate too, and the food was delicious! They got started talking about Sasuke's childhood, and it was even more depressing than Naruto's. No wonder he smiled in such a funny way, she was probably lucky to even see him smile as much as he did.

"So tell me…do you really not know anything about your childhood?"

"Well, of course I remember some things. I know I was raised by Seito since I was 5. And I know it was pretty much miserable from the start."

Sasuke just nodded, and held her hand tracing the lines on her palm.

"You know, ever since you came along I can't stop myself from smiling all the time. You just make me feel so happy."

"Me too, and I'm sorry your childhood sucked too".

"No need to apologize". Sasuke said, almost amused.

Keiara blushed. "Umm.. Sasuke?" He looked up without saying anything. When she didn't speak, he responded. "What is it? You alright?" He asked.

"I'm sorry about almost…well at the gold mine, I mistook you, and…"

He took a step closer to her and cupped her chin in his hands. "its alright." Was all that he said., and he embraced her in a warm hug. "Sasuke… I didn't mean… I didn't want…I'm so sorry!" She burst into tears in his arms, but Sasuke forced her to up look at him, he brushed the tears away from her eyes.

"Don't cry". And with that Sasuke kissed Keiara on the lips. Keiara looked up at him, her heart beating faster and faster each minute.

"Keiara, will you be my… my girlfriend?"

"Of course Sasuke!" Fresh tears came streaming down Keiara's face.

"Why are you still crying Keiara?"

"I've never been so happy in my life before". Keiara said smiling.

"Me too". And Sasuke kissed her again.

Chapter 5

The Truth

Keiara sat on her bed, frustrated. It had been a month now that she and Sasuke had been dating. Even Naruto wasn't so droopy now. After he had found out, he had been the quietest he's probably ever been in his entire life, refusing to speak to Keiara or Sasuke. After a while though he had come around and started acting like his old self. He had finally accepted that Keiara and Sasuke were really together. Keiara was glad Naruto was talking to her again, but that didn't solve any of her problems.

She had waited too long and she was already in enough trouble with him. He was so mad last night, that he had left her a deep cut across her forearm. She didn't want to follow the orders anymore. She had come to love Konoha, and she didn't want to see its destruction. She decided she would just have to confess everything, and hope she would be forgiven. Yeah, right, how could anyone forgive her when they found out the real reason she was here. Keiara had fallen in love with Sasuke but she was afraid if she told him her secret he would leave her forever. Keiara sat on her bed waiting for Sasuke to arrive, trying to plan out how she was going to tell him. He came in through the backdoor.

"Hey, Keiara, what's up?" Sasuke asked sitting down beside Keiara and giving her a hello kiss. He began to stroke her hair, but noticed the deep cut on her arm.

"What happened to your arm?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh…that, I just fell from a tree while I was training". Sasuke looked skeptical but he said "You should be more careful".

"I will". Keiara said.

"Listen… there's something I want to tell you". Sasuke said looking a bit nervous.

"Oh really, me too". Keiara said anxiously.

"You know Keiara. Ever since you got here my whole life has been turned around. I feel like I can look on the brighter side of life now. I'm not always obsessing about my brother, I have something else to occupy me with which is much more important. You are the most important person in my life right now Keiara and I love you".

Keiara's jaw dropped open, and she stared at Sasuke like there was no tomorrow. How could she tell him now, he'd be crushed.

"What was it you wanted to tell me?" Sasuke asked.

"Well…I…umm…I love you too". Keiara said. Sasuke kissed her again this time deepening the kiss. He lay her down next to her, and they stayed there for what seemed like an eternity. Keiara still felt nervous and frustrated, and she felt like her heart was burning on fire in chest, and she felt sick to her stomach. She couldn't keep the biggest secret of her life from him. What was she supposed to do.

"Are you sure you're alright, you seem upset with something". Sasuke asked.

"Well…there was actually something else I wanted to tell you too". Keiara started nervously.

Sasuke sat upright, interested. "Really? What?"

At that moment the door bell rang.

"I'll get". Keiara said, glad to be able to stall her confession for a couple of minutes.

As she opened the door, Kakashi bounded in and crashed Keiara to the ground, holding her down with a Kunai to her throat. Naruto and Sakura rushed in too at the ready.

"What are you doing Kakashi! Get off of her!" Sasuke shouted, getting his kunai out.

"Sasuke, you don't understand, she's been lying to us this whole time." Kakashi stared down at Keiara. "Yes, Keiara, I know during the past month, you've been faking not knowing how to climb a tree. You knew how to do that a long time ago." Kakashi said.

"Huh?" Sasuke said in confusion. He looked at Keiara like he was hurt.

The tears rolled down Keiara cheeks. "I'm so sorry Sasuke. I never meant for this to happen".

Kakashi pulled her up, with his kunai still tight across her neck. "I think you have some explaining to do. Start from the beginning, and no lying this time."

Keiara nodded terrified. "My name is Kyoko Kiame. When I was really young, Seito showed up one day and demanded that my clan show him our secret weapon. But my clan refused, so he-"

"Hang on a second". Kakashi interrupted. "So its true? You really are from the Kiame clan? The clan that can control the blue butterfly".

Kyoto nodded.

"Can you prove it?" Kakashi asked. "Do you have the mark of your power that can be seen on your arm?"

Kyoko pulled back her sleeve to reveal her clan's mark, a butterfly, on her upper arm. Kakashi stood back for a second dazed. "Did you know for the past 12 years, we've been trying to find the girl that survived Seito's massacre?"

"I had no idea. I didn't think anyone would come looking for me, I didn't think anyone knew I survived."

"Well, we did. And if we hadn't gotten to you sooner, you probably wouldn't even be in this mess." kakashi sighed. "Well, carry on".

"Right…well, I didn't lie about the fact that I was tested on. Seito went crazy and killed my whole family when my clan wouldn't let him in on their secrets. But he spared me, he took me back to his country, and did tests on me to try and figure out our secret weapon, the blue butterfly. That's what happened to a bunch of other children too. He wanted their clan's secrets. He also used me for doing his dirty work, like disposing of the people that get in his way, and helping him gain more power. At first I didn't realize what I was doing was bad. He told me if I killed this guy, that would let me off the hook for today's tests. I'm so sorry, but you don't understand what he did to me in his labs. It was torture, any excuse to get out of it I would gladly take… So recently, Seito's been working on this project. It was an drug, that made you deathly ill for a couple of months, and then it would suffocate you. The key ingredient was gold."

"So that's it. You _were _the one robbing the mine." Kakashi said.

Kyoko nodded. "Seito wanted more and more power and he grew so thirsty, he went a step to far. He gave the drug to me, and told me…he told me to…kill the Hokage".

Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke froze, the kunai drug into Kyoko throat, and a few drops of blood fell.

"Have you already given the drug to him?" Sakura asked quietly.

"No…I couldn't possibly do that now". Kyoko said. Sasuke hadn't said a word this entire time, he was just too shocked.

"So where is this drug now?" kakashi hissed.

"In the drawer of my desk". Kyoko pointed to the little wooden desk in the corner.

Kakashi dragged Kyoko with him as he went over to the desk and began searching it. He pulled out a needle with golden fluid inside. He gingerly placed a cap over the needle. Kyoko glimpsed at Sasuke, he looked hurt, beyond hurt, as if he had just seen someone died. He looked as pale as a ghost, he couldn't bare to look at Kyoko anymore. Kyoko never felt so terrible in her life.

"I never meant to give it to the Hokage! Really! Please, you have to trust me. At first, my orders were to befriend you guys so I could get into the village and slip the Hokage the drug. But as I got to know you guys, I realized all the terrible things I've done in my life and I didn't want to be that person anymore. I really wanted to be the kind and nice Keiara, but then Seito sent me a message last night to meet with him."

"That's when I realized what you were really up to, I saw you sneak out and I followed you." Kakashi said. Kyoko nodded. "I told him I didn't want to kill anymore. That's when he struck me and that's how I really got this cut on my arm. He said if I didn't finish off the Hokage soon, he said he'd… kill you guys. Sasuke please. I love you more than anything. I really have changed."

"Shut-up! I trusted you, I thought you were different, someone I could talk to, but you were just using me. You lied about everything, when I told you my biggest secrets. I can't even stand to look at you, let alone be in the same room as you!" Sasuke ran out into the night.

"Sasuke wait!" Kyoko shouted, her face stained with tears, but he was gone…forever. What had she done? Kyoko began shivering and sobbing so hard she felt as if her chest would burst.

Chapter 6

Attack

She was sent to stay the night a cell, ready to be taken to the prison the next day. No one would listen to her anymore. She sat in the corner of the cell, wondering if her whole life she was going to be trapped and never be free. That's all she really wanted, a normal life where she could do anything she liked, and not have to follow orders. She had failed Seito's orders and he probably knew about, for he was always keeping a watch over her. He probably knew that the Hokage was still alive. Would he really kill her friends? What would he do now? He knows Kyoko had confessed everything, so what would he be planning now? Suddenly Kyoko realized what his next move would be. He said last night he would take down the entire village if she failed. But he wouldn't be able to that alone, he doesn't have enough followers for that. He must have something else up his sleeve. Suddenly it clicked in Kyoko's mind. To bring down a village, you have to hit its main source of power; the Hokage. He was going to kill the Hokage himself! Kyoko knew she had to get out of this cell if she wanted to warn the others. She began screaming at the top of her lungs, banging on the door for someone to come. Finally a guard came around.

"What's all this racket for?" The guard asked annoyed.

"Please I have to speak to the Hokage".

"And what makes you think that you can do that?"

"It concerns his safety! I have to warn him".

"His safety, huh?" The guard said sarcastically. "Well since you're such a truthful person, we must warn him at once!"

"Please, why would I lie now? I'm already sentenced to go to prison".

"Oh shut your yapping, you're just trying to find an excuse to get out of here".

The guard walked back to his sitting post outside the room. Kyoko was stuck. Nobody believed her anymore! She couldn't blame, after she attempted to kill the Hokage, who would believe her that she was trying to protect him now? She had to find her own way out.

"Okay…I'll just have to go stop him myself". Kyoko took a deep breath, she would have to use the technique passed down in her family for generations to escape. She made a couple of hand signs, and whispered the words for the first form of the blue butterfly to appear. When she had built up enough chakra, she shouted the words "Sword!"

At once a sapphire sword appeared in her hands. It's blade so sharp it can cut through anything. She struck the bars in her cell, and they crumbled to the floor. She smiled to herself, there was no stopping her now. The guard came rushing in after hearing the noise.

As she activated the second blue butterfly form, and shouted the words "strength". She felt herself grow lighter, and felt energy burn in her muscles, yearning to move and lash out to show their incredible strength. She brushed the guard aside, barely taking any notice of him as she rushed by. She ran out into the night searching for anyone that would listen to her. She found Sasuke roaming the streets, looking as if he wasn't all that there. She reached out towards him, but he turned around and pinned her against a wall.

"Sasuke stop…you have to help me!"

"What are you doing here you're supposed to be in a cell" he growled.

"I broke out but that's not the point, I-"

"Hang on, how did you break out? …No I don't want to know you'll just lie to me again".

"No Sasuke, I would never do that to you…please you have to listen to me. I think the Hokage is still in danger!"

"How do you expect me to believe that, after all you did. I don't even want to talk to you anymore! I hate you!" He shouted. The words pierced through Kyoko's heart like a dagger. The pain staggering her breathing. He began to run off, but Kyoko reached out and caught his arm. He turned around and punched her in the face. He stood for a minute looking stunned at what he had done, but then the anger returned to his face, he wriggled his arm free, and ran off. Kyoko stood there dumbstruck, tears leaking through her eyes for the millionth time this night. She supposed she deserved it, but that was the only time he had ever touched her in such an angry way before, he never lost his temper around her before, until now. She took a heavy breath, at least wasn't turning her in for escaping. She spun on her heel, brushing away her tears from her face. She ran to where she had met Seito the night before, determined to stop him herself. She got there just in time to see him and a gang of about four ninjas come clambering over the wall surrounding Konoha. When Seito finally noticed her standing in his way keeping him from moving on, he smirked.

"How's your arm doing, Kyoko?" Seito asked pleasantly as if he was making small talk.

"Fine" Kyoko growled. The night before she was deathly frightened to be any where near Seito. Tonight her anger fueled her and gave her courage, her fear erased. Seito just smiled again.

"So you've figured out my little plan?"

"Yes, and its stopping right here, I won't let you go any further!" This time he frowned.

"Why have you betrayed me Kyoko? You were always such a good little girl".

"No, you used me, and I don't want to hurt people any more, if it means less pain for me. I'm not that selfish person I once used to be. I'm different, I've changed!"

"Really? Or is it just someone you're trying to protect?…other than the Hokage?"

Kyoko's mind shifted to Sasuke immediately. "I don't know what you're talking about".

"Don't kid with me Kyoko, you know I've been watching. You've fallen in love. Tell you what, I'll spare his life, if you let us by without a fight"

"No…I won't let you". But Kyoko answered a minute too late. Seito raised an eyebrow.

"Well at any rate, this won't take long. You've been defeated by me a million times over. I trained you for God's sake, I know your every move". Kyoko shivered, she was beginning to think she hadn't thought this all the way through.

"But you don't know ours". Kyoko felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head around to find Sasuke standing right beside her. She could also see that the rest of her friends were here too, kakashi, Naruto and Sakura..

"But I thought…" Kyoko started, but Sasuke silenced her.

"I'm sorry I hit you, I was just mad. I don't hate you. You know I love you beyond everything right?, I couldn't bare to leave you".

"But what made you change your mind?"

"Well, I realized that if you hadn't really changed, then you wouldn't be out here still trying to protect our village. So I went and found kakashi and the others to come help us fight". Kyoko hugged Sasuke with all her might. She felt like she could do anything now with Sasuke beside her.

"Besides". He added smiling. "I wanted to see how strong you really were".

Kyoko smiled too. "Let's do this then" She ran straight towards Seito, summoning her sword back, but she was blocked by the other ninja forming a circle around their leader. The others ran out taking a guard each for themselves, they were evenly matched. This gave Kyoko her chance, and that's all she needed. She pulled her sword out ready to strike. Seito moved aside swiftly laughing. "You'll have to do better than that Kyoko. Your old tricks don't work on me, remember?"

Kyoko cursed under her breath and went in for another attack, but Seito moved aside like he was just taking a stroll in the park. This made Kyoko even angrier. She summoned her strength, and ran at him with great speed. This time he couldn't dodge in time. She swung at him with her sword, but he blocked it with his blade. The blade smashed to a thousand pieces as the sword hit impact. This gave Seito enough time that he swerved out from her hitting range and struck Kyoko in the ribs. She cried out in pain, and spun around bringing her sword around with her, swinging it wildly hoping it would hit something. Seito just dodged the attacks as easily as before.

"You're losing your concentration Kyoko". Seito reached out and stabbed her in her leg. She staggered back in pain. She felt dizzy and nauseated. She tried to clear her head by closing her eyes, but that only gave Seito another chance to slash out at her. This time he stabbed her in the arm, forcing her to drop her sword to the ground. Seito made to reach for the sword, but Kyoko made a few hands signs, shouted "return", and the sword disappeared before Seito could grasp it by it's handle. Kyoko was breathing heavily now, she was losing the battle.

Chapter 7

Transformation

"Is this the best you got? Do you really think you can win? Look around, your friends are losing the battle too".

Kyoko looked, and things were a lot worse than her battle. Sakura was passed out on the floor, and kakashi was now taking on two ninjas. Naruto looked as if he was already beyond his limits, and Sasuke was already hurt and struggling to stand. Tears swarmed Kyoko's eyes again, as she realized the end result of the battle. Seito began running in the direction of the village. She realized that this was it, he was going to kill him. But then she remembered what she was fighting for, not just the safety for the Hokage, but for her friends, and Sasuke, the one who had forgiven her even though she believed he never would. Kyoko struggled to stand up, her knees shaking, and threatening to snap and collapse. She dragged her feet forward, and ran after Seito. She took a short cut around so she could catch up. Every so often she would stumble or trip over a root, or a rock, but she kept picking herself up and carrying on. She succeeded in reaching Seito just in time.

"You don't ever give up do you?" Kyoko ignored him and began concentrating on bringing forth the third and last stage of the blue butterfly. This was the first time she was going to ever attempt something like this. Her mark of her clan began spinning until a silvery blue liquid leaked from it. It spread throughout her body, twisting and shaping her, transforming Kyoko and growing wings on her back. The wings burst out with light and patterns of swirls and curves began forming. This made Seito stop in his tracks. This was what he had wanted all along, the blue butterfly. This was the reason for all those tests he performed on Kyoko. It was all for this, the power. Kyoko felt her wounds healing, and felt herself growing even more stronger than before. She lifted of the ground pulling herself up with her new majestic wings. She spun in the air, and dived straight towards Seito. He jumped back at the last second, but Kyoko had gotten a hit, she had crumpled his arm. It lay limp at his side.

"You'll pay for that!" He shouted, and ran straight towards Kyoko. She swiftly moved out of the way, and flew at Seito again with full force. They began dodging at striking each other for a while until Kyoko felt her power beginning to drain. Seito struck her left wing. She flip-flopped through the air, trying to regain her balance. There was a deep gash in her wing, she wouldn't last much longer. She knew she was running out of time. She braced for one last strike, she put everything she had left in it. Seito was getting tired too, but he could see that so was Kyoko. She dived at him one last time, he dodged aside and hit her in the head with something hard, and Kyoko felt a warm and sticky substance ooze down the back of her neck. But she managed to hit his side enough for him to hit the ground. Kyoko collapsed to the ground too, her wings materializing before her. But Seito had one more trick up his sleeve. He wheeled around and stuck something into Kyoko's upper arm. She withered away, but too late. There, the needle with the golden liquid, eased its way into her body. She ripped it out, but more than half was already making it's way into her blood steam.

"You've been poisoned". Seito was breathing heavily. "Soon the side affects will begin to show, and you will die a slow and painful death for betraying me. If you try to come back and get the cure, I'll give it to you on one condition. Either you will become my lab tool again or your friends will become practice dummies for my new inventions". Seito said and disappeared.

Kyoko's eyes widened in fear, but her head hurt to much to think straight. She must get back to the others somehow, but every time she tried to move, she felt sick. She finally found herself being engulfed by darkness, and everything went blank. She attempted one last time to try and move to help her friends, but she fell back and gave in to the darkness.

She subconsciously remembered Sasuke running up to her shouting something at her she couldn't make out. He picked her up off the ground and whispered into her ear "Its okay, I've got you now".

Chapter 8

Awakening

Kyoko awoke to someone whispering her name over and over again. She opened her eyes to find a boy sleeping next to her clutching her hand. She realized she was in a hospital bed, but why? He suddenly jerked awake as she moved over onto her side.

"You're awake finally, you've been asleep for five days! I was getting really worried you wouldn't ever wake up". He kissed her on her forehead. Kyoko scrambled back in fear, she tried to sit up but the pain in her head was to great, and she slumped back down.

"Shhh…you need to stay lying down…its okay, I'm here. You got a pretty nasty bump on your head."

"What are you talking about? Who are you?" Kyoko asked confused.

The boy bolted upright, feeling her forehead for a sign of a fever.

"You're burning right up! Kyoko, do you know who I am?" He asked, worry lines creasing his forehead. Kyoko shook her head, but that hurt too.

"You mean… you don't remember a thing?"


End file.
